Jack's Epiphany
by chris99
Summary: Jack Spicer is determined to find his destiny. Will he succeed? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Xiaolin Showdown: Jack's Epiphany**

Chapter 1

Jack sat there in the darkness, the only light in the room yielded by the cold, emotionless monitors that he had taken to surrounding himself with. He had been pondering the validity of what he had been doing ever since his latest defeat, at the hands of the Wudai Warriors led by the potent Raimundo. He had been thinking for days now, and he had finally come to a decision. He had failed utterly at both good and evil, and both sides shunned him, so he had decided to abandon all hope of acceptance by anyone save his parents.

He donned his familiar black trench coat and his only loyal and competent companion the Helibot, and set off, hoping against all odds that his parents would understand.

The entrance of Chase Young's lair was a large uninviting cave in the form of a Dragon head, but this was only what it looked like on the surface. Within there was a series of dark chambers, with a beautiful throne room in the centre chamber. The room was a series of white staircases, leading up through a vast layered garden and waterfall, with a large throne at the top.

Chase sat in his throne, with Wuya by his side like always. Chase Young was truly a commanding presence, a man not to be trifled with. He had traded his soul for eternal youth 1500 years ago, and never regretted it. Wuya was a 1524 year old sorceress. Her beauty was almost as overwhelming as her abilities, and this is why Chase refused to return her to her full power.

Chase felt great pride when thought of his evil army. There was Tubbimura, a rather overweight ninja, who was an expert at using his mass to take out his opponents in battle. He was also an excellent swordsman. Katnappé was far more agile than anyone else in his army, but she had a rather unusual affinity for cats, even to the extent of having genetically altered Super-Kittens to do her bidding. However, no matter how ridiculous this may have appeared these creatures were highly effective. Vlad was a rather erratic soul, rather untrustworthy at the best of times, but he made good muscle, so Chases kept him around in case the monks appeared once again looking for a fight. There were far more in this army, too many to list, but this was not what was on Chase's mind at that point in time. He had begun to hear the relentless clicking of helicopter blades, and he knew exactly what that foretold. Spicer was on his way yet again, with another foolish proposal no doubt.

She had been crying silently for at least an hour. Diane Spicer had found a note on the fridge, tacked there with a magnet in the shape of a Jackbot. When she had finished reading it, she called her husband, to tell him that their son had abandoned them. The note read:

"Mom, Dad,

I am tired of not belonging anywhere. I have taken some food and my Helibot and gone on a journey of self discovery, to figure out where I truly am destined to be. The only times I felt happy were when I surrounded myself with Jackbots and Shen Gong Wu. The only time I felt truly confident however was when I was helping Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay protect the temple. But I even failed at that. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I just can't stand being a failure anymore. I hope you understand.

Signed

Jack Spicer, Confused Boy Genius."

Jack felt a sense of immense foreboding at the lair of Chase Young, but that had never stopped him before. He touched down on the lower 'jaw' of the mountain, determined not to be bullied here today. He had something to say, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to say it. The door went to fall on him again, but he jumped out of the way. Chase wasn't going to embarrass him this time.

Chase was truly surprised when the door opened without Jack squealing. Normally he would have been trapped under it by now.

"Spicer, you had better have a good reason for interrupting our meeting."

"Chase, I'm here on serious business. I am not suggesting a partnership, nor am I asking for my henchmen back."

Now Chase noticed a certain difference in the way Jack carried himself, an air of dignity that he didn't associate with Jack, but with Omi.

"The reason I'm here, is the raid you made on the Xiaolin Temple 6 months ago. You were largely defeated, but you got the Yin Yoyo, and the Eagle Scope, and replaced them with a regular yoyo and telescope, hoping that they would either overload with the Fountain of Hui, or turn evil with the Yang yoyo. I am here for the stolen Shen Gong Wu, and nothing more."

"A bold gesture Spicer, but what in that deluded mind of yours makes you think that I would cooperate?"

This was accompanied with a raucous chuckle from Chase's army. To Chases surprise, Jack laughed louder than any one else in the room.

"I have made a decision that I will go on a journey of discovery, a pilgrimage if you will, to find out where I truly belong, and the first step is to the Yin-Yang World to reunite my Chi. Did I sound like I was asking your permission? Besides, you couldn't stop me anyway, as I have engineered a new machine that can rip open the Time-Space continuum. I call it the Silver Tiger Claws."

At that, Jack swung his arm, making a portal. He leapt in, then back out again. When he came out he had the Yin Yoyo and the Eagle scope. Then he was gone.

"Chase, should we go after him?" asked Wuya.

"No Wuya, he has made his point rather well for a change. He has finally found a purpose that suits him."

He had been to the Xiaolin Temple before, and had nothing but bad memories of humiliating defeats and college-level pranks. He had been continuously dumped on, and beaten up, but he knew that he had brought it on himself. This time, however would be different. This time they would be grateful to him.

They were awake, as expected as they always woke up at dawn. They had been discussing what their plan of action should be, and they decided to use the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope to destroy evil forever. They had it ready. Raimundo started to activate the fountain, but before he could finish saying "Fountain of Hui" he heard a concerned, yet familiar voice.

"No! Stop! That is not the Eagle Scope!"

Omi was the first to find the voice's origin. "Jack Spicer! Do not try to deceive us yet again!"

God, didn't he ever change? Jack had to admit that he deserved the response though.

"Omi, please listen to me! You're playing right into Chase's hands!"

"Really? How do we know that this is not just another lame trick?"

"Look! I have the real Eagle Scope! Chase replaced it with a regular scope that he disguised with Wuya's Heylin magic, hoping you would use it or the Yang Yoyo, and destroy yourselves or your good chi!"

"Why did you come here? Why did you just save us?" enquired Raimundo.

"Because I need you to give me the fountain and Yang Yoyo." came the reply.

"Are you crazy!" Exclaimed Omi.

"Just give me a chance to explain! Please!"

Luckily, Omi was in a listening mood, and managed to convince the others to listen. Jack felt more relaxed as he explained his need to know where he belonged. It took 3 hours, but Raimundo finally permitted the others to give the Yang yoyo and Fountain of Hui to Jack. "Thankyou, you are truly honourable monks." Jack bowed then used the yoyos. He had started his journey to find his chi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's Epiphany Chapter 2: _The Yin-Yang World_**

Jack arrived in the Yin-Yang world. It was a very surreal landscape with Chinese characters floating in the abyss. This place had its own set of rules. He started by going down the only path the world gave him, a straight beam of white road. This was the only road he would need; he knew this as the Yin-Yang world scanned your remaining chi and pointed the way.

The path suddenly curved down a cliff face, but Jack knew how to handle that because he had done this kind of obstacle before. He trusted the bizarre laws of gravity that this world held, and stepped over the edge. The centre of gravity in the Yin-Yang world is inside objects and curves, so it pulled him and the path together, and if he had looked back, he would have seen the path he had taken falling away beneath him, cascading like a solid waterfall.

All of a sudden, he felt an invisible force throwing him to the side of the path. He recognised it immediately, as it was the only living creature that

existed naturally in the Yin-Yang world. This monster wanted nothing more than his very chi energy.

Jack activated his Helibot, to gain a tactical advantage. Without Shen Gong Wu, this would be his best chance. He dodged and weaved as best as he could, but the monster could jump almost as well as Omi, and therefore he was hit with flying blow after flying blow. He was in the Chi-Beast's world now, so all he could do was play by the rules of the Chi-Beast. However that meant that because he only had half of his Chi, he didn't stand a chance.

The Yin-Yang world ran on willpower, so just by wishing things happened. Jack wished as hard as he could that his Good Chi would find him, and as he was giving up hope of winning he heard the familiar sound of a second Helibot. His good chi had come out to play. He looked in the direction the noise was coming from, and sure enough, there he was, sweater-vest tied around his corduroy trousers to give himself breathing space.

The look on Good Jack's face was the last look Jack expected. It was a look of fierce determination, as he wasn't about to let his bad chi get destroyed. "Jack, I shall be your eyes!" he yelled, before plunging head first into Jack's body. They felt excruciating pain as their spiritual fibres fused, forced together like some hideous yet beautiful magnetism. All of a sudden Jack's vision cleared, and he could see the creature with perfect clarity. His chi was whole again.

His clothes had also altered. His normally black trench coat had gained patterns of white swirls. His goggles, instead of black and orange spirals were decorated by Yin-yang symbols. His red hair was streaked with blue. He had done something he had never done before. He had embraced his good chi.

He had already won.

He flew circles around the Chi-Beast, punching and kicking with a power that he had never felt before. He dodged left, feigned right and delivered a powerful blow to the side of the beast's skull. He led the beast off the path, hovering over the abyss. The beast jumped at him, he dodged. The beast fell. However, as he was returning to the path, he was grabbed around the throat by something wet and slippery. It was the Chi-Beast's tongue. He had meant to take Jack with him as he fell, but Jack had a better idea. He leaned backwards until one of the helicopter blades hit the tongue cutting it clean off. He heard the Beast crying with a combination of fear, shame, and rage; that Jack related to, and pitied. His task here done, he used the Yoyos with a heavy heart and left the Yin-Yang world.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**The 5 tests of Master Monk Guan Part 1**

When Jack left the Yin-Yang World, he felt like a great weight had been lifted. He felt like a new boy, and due to the excess energy from his good chi, he wanted to burn a little off. He didn't want to trip and interrupt his jog, so he activated his indestructible bubble shield, a giant fibreglass bubble that protected him from getting hurt. He started to run, and ran with the bubble speeding up as it did so. The bubbles numerous upgrades allowed it to switch energy sources depending on the environment, as no one needs a shield that spontaneously deactivates.

He ran down a very steep hill, his adrenaline filling his body with energy. He didn't realise it, but he was whooping for joy. He had never felt so unstoppable before. When he hit the water, the shield changed from solar mode, to hydroelectric mode. He ran along the lake bed, and crashed suddenly into a rock. He was dazed, and embarrassed. He fitted his breathing apparatus to his face, and deactivated the shield. He felt his chi being drawn to a pair of objects on the horizon. He ran once more.

When he reached the objects, he was alarmed to find that they were Shen Gong Wu. They looked like they attached to the arms. One was white with the "Yin" half of the by now familiar symbol. The other was black with the Yang half. He used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle scope, and asked for their names and effects. He saw an image that looked like the Sacred Scroll of the Dragons, and it showed him that they were no ordinary Shen Gong Wu. These were elemental sister 'Wu. When the black one was worn alone, the Bad chi of the wearer was magnified by 1000. The white one did it for the power of the good chi, they were both dangerous alone. You would either become a complete pacifist, or go completely insane. However, when worn together, they amplified the ability of the wearer as a whole, giving him the ability to not just unite his own chi, but to unite all Elemental Dragons to form the perfect, indestructible formations. That is, if they would have him. They were called the Unity of the Goddess, and wherever one went, the other followed. They were destined for the Dragon of Balance. Jack Spicer was that Dragon.

Jack knew that the Fountain and Telescope would come in useful, but how useful took him by surprise.

He placed the Unity on his arms, and felt his abilities increase exponentially. He took his Helibot out of the water, and headed towards Master Monk Guan's temple.

When Jack arrived there, he deactivated his Unity, and went up to Master Monk Guan's Dormitory, where he was practicing his Kendo.

"Master Monk Guan. I am here for your aid and tuition. I have embraced my good chi, and discovered my Element. I am the Dragon of Balance."

"We shall see." Guan answered with an interested tone in his voice. "Before I trust these words, I must put you through 5 tests. These tests will show me whether you are truly ready for the power you have obtained."

"I understand Sensei" was the reply.

"Good. The first test will show me that you truly are who you say you are. I know some evildoers disguise themselves."

"What is the Test, sensei?"

"You must prove your familiarity with your technology. I have here a collection of parts from Jackbots that were destroyed in previous bouts with the other Dragons. You must reassemble them in three days. There are 200 of them, so you will have no breaks."

"No problem."

"Here are the parts you will need." At this, Guan pulled a tasselled cord, pulling back a curtain that revealed thousands of chips, wires and circuits. Jack never felt overwhelmed by them, as they were old friends and allies, nothing new at all.

Guan had supplied all the tools that he needed, so he set to work. Wires, circuits, microphones and speakers all came together; the CPUs were still in tact. However, they were cases and CPUs from differing types of robots; Spiderbots and Poibots included. It took him 3 hours to sort them all into categories, and then he began to assemble. He had the Schematics memorised, they were easy to build. He had 100 finished and programmed by morning with the aid of his newfound power and speed. His Chi and Unity Shen Gong Wu combined, had doubled his energy twice.

He was just finishing the final Poibot when Midday on the final day rolled over. He still had 10 hours to spare, but he finished the Poibot in 5 minutes. Guan was impressed. "You have proven that you are truly who you say you are Jack Spicer", he said with a congratulating tone to his voice. The next test will see how you cope under intense pressure."

Pressure indeed, for the next test he had to use a horizontal pole to do chin ups for 5 hours straight, with a cinderblock tied to his legs. What's more, he was suspended above a pit of scorpions. If he fell, he would be lucky to survive, so his adrenaline did most of the work, his fear of failure spurring him on. After 3 hours, his arms were burning, but he held on, and kept pulling himself up, determined to pass the test. At the fourth hour, his arms were getting ready to give, and at four and a half, he felt a stabbing pain as his arms threatened to dislocate. Guan just sat there watching. Eventually, one of his arms did dislocate after 4 hours and 45 minutes. He told Master Monk Guan that he had reached his limit, and knew that he could go on no longer. Guan cut him down and popped his shoulder back into place with a sly smile. "You have passed the second and third tests Young Monk." He said. "The third test was that of wisdom, and it takes great wisdom to recognise your own limits. Now that you know them, you can work to surpass them. Rest Spicer, you have earned it. In three days, we shall continue."


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**The 5 Tests of Master Monk Guan: Part 2**

"Your next test is to prove to me that you can use your Shen Gong Wu to there full potential. As there are 2 sets, they will count as two tests. This will not be easy."

"What's the test?"

"You must go to the Yin Yang World, and follow a trail that I have laid out for you. I went there while you napped, with your yoyos. Throughout the trail, you will gain pieces of a set of Armour that only you can access the power of. The armour is called the Arthurian Shell when whole."

With this Jack used the Yoyos and returned once again to the Yin Yang World.

When he arrived there, he saw that the path had changed. It had gone from a plain road, to a sprawling Labyrinth. There was a scroll at his feet. 'This must be Guan's Trail' thought Jack. He had been in magic mazes before, and knew that if he tried to fly out, there would be a force field preventing it. The scroll said:

_If you seek the Arthurian Gauntlets, you must use your chi energy to point the way._

_If you can find the way to where your chi points, then the Gauntlets are yours._

He started by focusing his energy, concentrating on his goal and wishing he were there. He felt a tug towards the north, but there was a large wall in front of him. He looked to the right, and to the left. To the left there was a dead end, so he went right. He kept moving along, keeping his bearings with the concentration technique. He was getting closer, as the pull kept getting stronger. He eventually made it to the centre, where there was a breathtaking fountain, with the Gauntlets hovering above it, but a Monk came around the fountain that the Gauntlets were on top of.

"I am Antaki, assigned to guard the Gauntlets. If you wish to claim them, you must defeat me in combat. No gadgets allowed, just fighting skills."

"Challenge accepted," said Jack. "I am determined to get that armour!"

The battle started with Antaki lunging at Jack with a powerful punch. He was strong, buy slow, and Jack dodged him easily. Jack retaliated by using a move he learned by observing Omi and Chase Young in battle, and had been practicing ever since.

He roared, "Repulse the Monkey!" grabbed Antaki's fist and swung him off balance. Antaki went staggering and collided with a wall. "You OK?"

"How did you learn that move! Only elite warriors are taught that by Chase!"

"It's amazing what paying attention can do."

"Well, you have won, fair and square. That wall did more damage than you know. The gauntlets are yours."

When Jack took the Gauntlets, and put them on, he noticed that they had grooves spiralling through them. What happened next was really unexpected. The Unity of the Goddess moved down, and intertwined with the Gauntlets. The yin-yang symbol halves came together, front and back, and sealed together in a whole symbol. Jack felt his power multiply even further.

The fountain began to glow with a bright blue light, and erupted in a large shaft. Jack recognised it as the teleport to the next Floor. He leapt in, and was taken to the next maze. The scroll that he found here said:

_You will encounter many obstacles, young monk._

_You must learn to fully survey your surroundings, In order to receive the Arthurian Heart Guard._

Jack looked around, and noticed that there was no way out. He looked up, and found that the Maze on this level was a massive vertical shaft, with rest platforms every 100 meters. He started on his way up the shaft, and narrowly avoided a large blade that swung across the shaft. 'So that's what the scroll meant by obstacles', he thought.

As he continued higher, he realised why Guan had been nice enough to give him rest platforms. The traps were hard to avoid, and he had to take a break to avoid collapsing with exhaustion. The obstacles grew closer together, and the passage became narrower as he descended. By the 8th stop, he had started using his chi to predict the next stretch of traps, as conserving it any longer would mean his downfall. Eventually he got to the top platform, one step below the Heart Guard. He used the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope. "Fountain, help me get through this next task. Give me a clue as to what to do to get the Heart Guard." He asked this as he knew it ould be guarded, but his worry was, would he survive him. He got his answer.

He leaped onto the ledge with renewed confidence. "Hello, Sho Lan."

"Well Jack, it appears as though you have got through my traps. That was very impressive. Do you think you can defeat me and claim the Heart Guard?"

"No. I have got through your traps, and have earned the Heart Guard. Fighting you would be the death of me, as I am too thoroughly exhausted."

"Guan has taught you the lesson of humility and wise decisions well. Your use of the Fountain was inspiring. Tell me, what did it say?"

"It simply told me to tell you the truth."

"You are not mistaken Jack, you truly have earned the Heart Guard. This powerful chest plate will further improve you power. Take it, if you so wish."

Jack approached the altar where the ornate chest plate resided. He noticed a hole in the front and back. When he put it on, the hole was filled with the Unity's Yin Yang symbol, and they fused.

"I have earned the Heart Guard, Unity, and the Gauntlets. I summon the combined power of the Arthurian Shell!" yelled Jack. The armour increased his chi power so exponentially that he felt the entire Yin Yang world's power coursing through him. With it, he ripped open a portal and left for the Temple of Guan.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Balancing Baselards**

Jack came out of the Yin Yang world, and presented himself to Master Monk Guan. "As you can see, I have the shell", he said.

"Very good Jack. I shall now tell you where your Wudai weapon shall be found. It is buried somewhere in the Himalayas, that is the most I am allowed to tell you."

Jack recognised the mountain range instantly as he arrived. The large cave entrance was ominous, yet at the same time, oddly comforting.

He knocked on the door, and entered as it opened.

"I see you have mastered that door then, Spicer." Chase commented.

"I'm here strictly on business. I'm here for an item I require."

"I love the… makeover… that you have gone through. However, one critique. Red on blue? Seriously."

"I will have access to your entire lair, in order to find what I came here for. The armour you see me adorned with is known as the Arthurian Shell. Made up of four parts, it is not that well known even in legend. Only those who master their chi can claim its power. What you see before you is me nearing my true potential."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you direct access to my lair, Spicer. You are now tainted by good chi, and therefore pose a real threat. Cats! Destroy him!"

Jack found himself surrounded by large tigers and lions, completely filling the room. But he knew that with his newfound abilities, he would pull through. They all pounced at once, biting and scratching with unyielding zeal. He threw one off and two others took its place. Eventually he could take it no longer. The tension, both spiritual and physical caused a chi overload.

"Unity of the Goddess! Balance!" he cried, and the force of his activation coupled with that of his desperation threw off all the cats in one massive shockwave. They hit the walls rendering them unconscious. He turned to Chase and cried,

"I will have full reign of this hole even against your will!" and with that he summoned two bands of balanced chi to constrict Chase and prevent anything else happening.

He ventured deep into the lair, his blood boiling.

Luckily he didn't have to pick another fight as the other Heylin warriors were at his old basement planning their next attempt on the Xiaolin temple. He new this from a memo he found tacked to the wall in a very surreal area. It was a cross between a cubicle office area and a dungeon. He didn't have time to reflect on this, however, as he sensed that the Baselards were just ahead. He found them guarded by Cyclops. He knew exactly what to do.

"Hey there! I heard there's an intruder on the upper levels. You should go check it out."

The Cyclops was so naïve that he didn't think Jack, his old master, would lie to him. He went bounding off with great eagerness.

Jack walked up to the podium and took hold of the baselards. He activated the Helibot and flew straight up and out through all the layers, clearing a path with a beam of impartial chi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Jack's Epiphany: The Explanation**

As Jack flew away from Chase's lair, he thought about what his next course of action should be. He decided, after a long period of reflection, to go home for now. His parents had probably worried themselves sick after his actions. It had been a whole week.

Diane Spicer was really upset. Brad had been trying to cheer her up for days, but to no avail. Then they heard a sound from the front garden. It sounded like small helicopter blades. Filled with hope, Bradley and Diane Spicer ran out to the front garden, to be greeted by none other than their son, who they had been trying to find for a week. Di ran out and wrapped Jack in a big hug, relieved to see her 'baby' was fine. Normally Jack would have been embarrassed at that, so Bradley was very surprised to see Jack just smile, and hug back.

"I didn't realise how much I'd miss you guys until now..." Jack began.

Brad interrupted, "You don't need to explain yourself to us, Jack. Your note said enough."

Diane added, "We're your parents, did you really think that we wouldn't understand? So, how did your Journey go... Ohhh, I've missed you so much over the past week..." She threw her arms around him in a warm embrace and didn't stop crying for 5 minutes. Jack just held on and comforted her.

The Spicers were sitting down to a dinner as a family, as they hadn't done for years. Jack normally just took his food to the basement where he would be building something. "So, how did your journey go?" Enquired Brad nervously, desperately wanting to fill the silence.

"Brilliantly. I think I have finally found my place. I've found out that I have Wudai weapons and Elemental Shen Gong Wu like the other monks. I may be destined for a life at the Xiaolin Temple after all."

"That's wonderful, so you'll no longer be the long confused kid you were a week ago?"

"Mm-Hmm"

"I'm so proud of you.."

"Don't count your chickens Dad" Jack said cautiously. Both started laughing at the cornyness of the conversation.

Jack felt like he should tell them his next course of action. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to have to leave again. After dinner, I'm going to the Xiaolin Temple to ask for forgiveness. And also, do a little research into my elemental items."

"We're just glad that this time we'll know where you are." Assured Diane.


	7. Chapter 6

-1Jack's Epiphany: Chapter 6

The Xiaolin Temple

Jack flew towards the temple feeling better than he ever felt before. His parents were understanding about him leaving again, as this time they would know where he was. He saw the tallest building, the Shen Gong Wu vault, soaring above the Temple.

He landed quietly in the courtyard where the Monks were fighting, with Raimundo leading the exercises. He sat on a nearby bench to stay out of the way, but Omi's keen senses spotted him right away, even though they were facing the other way. Omi leaped towards him, ever the ready one, and demanded an explanation for his presence.

"Well", Jack Began, "I've borrowed the Ying Yoyo and Fountain of Hui haven't I? I'm bringing them back, along with the Yang Yoyo and the Eagle Scope."

"Oh… thank you…" muttered Omi sheepishly.

With that short, uncomfortable exchange out of the way, Jack gave the 'wu to Omi, who trotted off to the Vault with them. By this time, the other monks had ceased their training to confront him also.

"I'll explain everything once Omi returns. Relax." Jack hoped that that came out reassuringly.

Omi was already on his way back.

When Omi arrived, Jack recounted his story, from Master Monk Guan's tests, to subduing Chase to get the Base lards. As he got to each artefact, he showed the item's to him, to prove his interesting tale. "The reason that I'm here is to do more research into these artefacts, as the Fountain can only give concrete facts. It doesn't deal in folklore."

Clearly Omi trusted him, but the others were more reluctant. However, they were fair, and decided to allow him access to the scrolls in the library. Omi volunteered to keep an eye on Jack, which was term everyone accepted. In fact, Omi was interested in the history of these items himself.

They studied day and night. Omi used the Fountain and scope to verify that Jack was indeed the Dragon of Balance, and then helped him research the abilities that the legends said he would be able to use. Omi suggested a way of getting the Dragons of Fire, Earth and Wind to cooperate with them, and Jack agreed, impressed by what Omi could come up with.

Omi started off. "Clay, attack Jack with Seismic Kick!". When Clay questioned this, Jack just told him to trust him and Omi, and use the move. Reluctantly, Clay aimed the attack at Jack, when Omi used Tornado Strike. Jack yelled "Elemental Fusion" and his Unity glowed. He rose into the air, using Clay and Omi's elements as stilts. Clay and Omi rose also, Clay starting to worry. They met jack at the joint there the Earth and Water met. Suddenly, the Earth pillar broke apart, allowing water to burst in to the rock pillar, while the earth went to the water. Jack had formed what looked like legs, composed of both elements, he couldn't tell where water became earth.

It was Jack's turn to give instructions. "Raimundo, Kimiko, you attack the center!"

"Judallei Kick Flip, Fire"

"Typhoon Boom, Wind"

"Elemental Fusion!"

All were amazed to see the elements of wind and fire, manipulated to form arms, and then filtered into the legs and body. All they were missing was the head.

"Unity Fusion!" Jack bellowed, and a human head with the features of each of the Dragons appeared. It had Jack's hair, Omi's eyes, Rai's mouth, and clays nose and chin. Strangely they worked together. The head was painted with a yin-yang symbol. The energy flowed through the entire structure, locking it in place.

"This is great and all, but aren't we a little bulky?" Asked Kimiko, who felt her power draining at a high speed. Jack knew she was right. They were inefficient.

"Dojo," Jack called "become your full size, and wrap around us like a sash!"

Dojo, glad to be included, grew to his full size, and wrapped around the 'Warrior's' waist.

"Now, shrink!" Dojo compacted himself, and was amazed to see that he still fit quite comfortably. To someone looking from the outside, they were about the size of a normal adult, such as Master Fung.

"This is better," Kimiko exclaimed. "We aren't losing energy."

Raimundo stated, "We should let Jack name this. He created it."

"Actually I just personalised an existing move known as chi fusion, however… I do have a name in mind. How about, the 'Wudai Master Formation'?".

"Hmmm... Not bad." Dojo conceded. "Sounds almost like something _Dashi_ might call it."

With that Dojo grew and unwrapped himself, freeing the others. "However," he added, "that formation is exhausting. I just don't have your stamina. I'm going to take a nap."

After a little discussion two things were decided. Jack would live at the temple, now that he was truly reformed, and they would _all_ go to bed.


End file.
